Undercover
by chieripot
Summary: [Chapter 2 UP] Handsome 24-year-old Li Xiao Lang is sent in an undercover mission to spy on the Kinomoto Enterprises and he has to enamor 19-year-old Kinomoto Sakura to get closer, but he thinks she is too much a child for him. R&R ^-^
1. Prelude

**Undercover**

By Anime no Miko

-----/----/----/------

Disclaimer: CCS belongs to the great CLAMP et al.

.. ... ... ..

"Would you like something to drink, sir?"

I looked up from the _Japan's Daily _and saw the stewardess with her beverage cart standing next to me. She was around my age, somewhere in the mids twenties, and a very good looking woman I must say. Linda (that was the name I read on her pin-tag) had a pleasant face, even the constellations of freckles across her tiny nose seemed to be arranged in symmetrical fashion. Her black hair was done in a french braid, which contrasted with the blue chinese attire she wore. I couldn't see if it was the traditional long one because the cart blocked my view, but I noticed at once that the expected flowery or dragon patterns had been replaced with the airlines' logo. I smirked.

"Champagne, please," I said before being caught staring too long, though I think she was staring too. She filled a glass (a _real_ glass, not the plastic ones carefully reserved for the economic class passengers) with the bubbling yellow liquid with the expertise of a bartender and motioned it for me. I put down the newspaper and reached for the glass of champagne, my fingers 'innocently' brushing hers. I think she blushed, or what else could the tints of pink on her cheeks mean? It wasn't make-up. With all the casanova expertise I've gained from watching this guy Bond and which I was to put in practice soon, I raised the glass, as if making a toast, flashed her a smile, and brought the glass to my lips. I have to get accustomed to it. She smiled and moved on with the cart. I think she struggled to refrain from throwing herself into my arms and kissing me. I ceased to be oblivious to the more than friendly way women look at me long time ago. _'For your looks,' _the bosses had told me when I asked them why they wanted me for the mission, on the first and only time I was to see them from now on. To put it simply, I am a chick magnet. I took my time to admire her retreating form, the dress was the short-style and it suited her just as good on the back as it did on the front with her breasts threathening to force open the buttons of the top.

"Miss," I called her back. Linda did a ninety degree turn around and walked back towards my seat, this time without the cart, which only gave me more time to linger over her goddess' curves. I wonder what would it be like to fly with the Hawaiian Airlines and their flight attendants dressed in bikini top and hula skirts, if they do such a thing of course.

"Yes, sir?" I heard Linda said. "Do you need anything else?"

_'Yes. I want you naked in my bed, please,' _my hormones screamed. Instead I asked her if she could bring me the Japan _People_ magazine. She gave me a quizzical look that read _'You can't be serious, are you?'_ I stared back at her with my own look that said _'Deadly serious.'_ Linda got my message but to my surprise, instead of going off somewhere to find me the magazine, she moved closer and leaned her voluptuos body over the tray table.

_'Uh? Not here, Linda. I know I can be irresistible, but I prefer to do it on land,' _I was about to tell her right away. Thanks god I kept my mouth shut for some seconds more. It saved me from a secure slap.

"Sir, you can find all of Japan's bestselling magazines right here," she said pointing to a pocket on the airplane's_ wall_ to my right and retrieving the _People_'s October issue, which I could have easily taken out by myself had I known where they were. Geez! How was I suppose to know? It's my first flight ever!

It was my time to blush, from embarrasment though. "Thank you," I murmured briefly and took the magazine she handed me.

"You're welcome, sir," she said sincerely and walked off to attend the few salt-and-pepper haired businessmen with whom I share the fair cabin.

I knew I had been right in insisting to fly in first class yesterday.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow in flight 527JP to Tokyo, in the economy class," the contact, a tall man in his fifties, informed him.

"Economy class!" he repeated.

"Seat 31 J. A _J_, boy (A/N: for a Boeing 777). We got you the window!" his contact exclaimed over the phone.

"Wow! No kidding! The window!" he cried mockingly, an action that, as he intended, didn't pass unnoticed by the man on the other line.

"What's with the sarcasm?" the contact demanded.

"I can't travel in the economy class," he stated bluntly.

"What did you just say! What do you mean _I can't_!"

"I shouldn't," he corrected and explained himself . "If I remember well, I am to assume the role of a successful chinese businessman."

"Hmm ...?" his contact motioned him to be more specific.

"Well, that I'ld probably be investigated if they accede to make business, and flying in the economic class gives a lot to talk about. What impression would a prosperous chinese businessman who travels in economic class make then?"

"That of being thrifty?"

"Hell no! Don't play dumb with me! They'ld say I'm stingy and nobody wants to make business with stingy rich men. They like money smartasses but no stingy. Even worst, they might find out everything! Do you get my point?"

"Hmm ... I'll see what I can do."

He got to fly in the business class. Not bad, considering it's basically the same as first class. Two names for the same stuff. Right, so they can have three services to offer instead of two. Variety for the public or is it an strategy to charge a few more bucks?

.. ... ... ..

The cover of _People_ had a picture of the Kinomoto family, one of the most important and influential of all Japan. It showed a smiling Kinomoto dressed in black tuxedo embracing Nadesiko, a complete beauty (she used to be one of Japan's top model) and his wife, dressed in a likely black kimono embroidered with twinkling pearls, and Touya, their twenty-six years old son, standing next to him with a similar tuxedo. I didn't like Touya Kinomoto from the first time I saw him in pictures. I wonder if the aversity is mutual. Sakura, Kinomoto's other child, was not in the picture. She was eighteen turning nineteen, nothing extraordinary, and my target. That was the only part I didn't quite like of my mission: to make her fall in love with me so that I get to his father his company. Not that I find it any difficult, of course. I mean, with my killer looks and chameleonic moods, I can have her eating from my hand like a pigeon anytime. It's just that the thought of playing babysitter does not appeal to me.

I'd spent the last week attending to my _'Kinomoto Enterprises & Family Studies' _classes lectured by 'Professor' Wei (my contact), and I think I've learnt at least enough to keep me alive in their circle until Christmas.

After the meal, I went to the washroom and brushed my teeth (I've never liked talking to someone with a food-smelling mouth). When I came back to my seat, Linda had just finished picking up the other trays with _real _glassware and was pushing the cart along the passageway, so I made space for her to pass and when she did, her bottom brushed against my crotch and I refrained a groan. I went back to my seat, it wasn't time for that. I was on duty.

Ding!

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we have started preparation for our descent into Japanese area, please make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is securely fastened and all carry-on luggage is underneath the seat in front of you. Please turn off all electronic devices until we are safely parked at the gate. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final check and collect any remaining cups and glasses. Cabin service is now terminated. Thank you." _

I was glad to hear that. Heavens know the inhuman effort I was making to control myself with that raven haired beauty around. Once we landed, the lights were turned on and the captain spoke one last time.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. Welcome to Japan International Airport. On behalf of the entire crew, it has been a pleasure serving you today and we are looking forward to see you in one of our future flights. Have a nice stay and thank you for choosing Hong Kong Airlines."_

I checked my watch and straightened my suit, trying to act as businesslike as possible. I hope I didn't look stupid. After the first class passengers disembarked, I took my briefcase and followed along with the businessmen. Linda was standing at the exit door, smiling and wishing us a nice stay in Japan. I 'accidently' dropped a pen (I happened to be carrying one in hand) and we both bent down to pick it up. We were really close, our heads touched. "Linda, you are really linda," I murmured in her ear. Not waiting to see her reaction, I picked up my pen, thanked her, stood up and continued my way to Inspection.

"Your passport please, sir."

I handed my passport and saw him having a little trouble getting my name right.

"Li Xiao Lang," I said, helping him out. He looked at me with an 'o' expression on his mouth. Geez! If a Japanese found it hard to pronounce my name, how would an American do it?

"Why are you in Japan, Mr. Li?" he asked.

"I'm on business," I answered as if obvious.

"Business?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow. I take he found it strange to see a young man dressed in suit, trying to pull up an all business like attitude.

"Yeah," I said. "Business and something else, if I've got the time." I winked and he laughed, too loudly for my ears, before motioning me to move on, which I gladly did.

I ran a hand through my messy hair in a failed attempt to get it combed out a little, and went to look for my luggage.

"Sir, what did you mean before?" a familiar femenine voice asked me. I turned around and found Linda, the stewardess, standing next to me. At first, I didn't quite understood what she meant, but when I saw her toying with her pin-tag, I understood.

"Ah! That! Did I voice it out that you heard me?" She nodded.

"Why is it that a compliment never escapes a woman's ears, huh? I think you've all got radars for that." I joked. She shrugged and I explained her the meaning of her name in Spanish. We had a little chat and she gave me her number, which I tucked inside my pocket.

I smiled broadly. So here was I, twenty-four-year-old Li Xiao Lang, on the undercover mission to spy on Kinomoto Enterprises by enamoring soon to be nineteen-year-old Kinomoto Sakura, a child for me in all aspects.

TBC ...

.. ... ... ..

This is AnM's first CCS ficcie (is more into RK -;;). Hope you like it! Leave a review, ne?


	2. Chapter I

**Undercover**

By Anime no Miko

-----//----//----//------

Usual disclaimer applies.

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Chapter 1:  _Forging an Identity_

(Kinomoto Enterprises, Fujitaka's office)

"Tonight at 7:00 p.m.?" 

"That's right."

"Isn't this important business dinner tonight, same hour?"  Touya asked, rethorically.

"And we can't postpone it.  It wouldn't be proper as the meeting has already been rescheduled two times now,"  Fujitaka explained to his son.  "I thought of calling Tomoyo and Sonomi, but then I remembered this fashion exhibit they are working on."

"Hmm yea ... I heard of it.  Starts tomorrow?"  Fujitaka nodded.  "Hmm ... And mother's out.  Does she know, anyways?"  Touya asked, running a hand over his dark hair.

"Yes, I phoned Nadesico and told her,"  Fujitaka said.  "But she won't be able to get back until Monday.  She compromised with the Miss Korea Teen commitee to be member of the jury for the event."

"That's mother," Touya sighed.  "Oh well, let's just send the limousine to pick Sakura up.  She'll understand," he concluded and waited for his to agree.  "What's it?" he asked preoccupied as Fujitaka shook his head.

"Well, Sakura said she has a surprise and that's why she's coming back before than planned,"  Fujitaka said, taking off his eyeglasses.  Touya stared at his father without saying a word, then started laughing like crazy.  His father had to be playing a joke on him, the 26-year-old man thought.  He looked up at his father again and what he saw was a very serious man, far too serious.

"No.  Not again!"  Touya cried, and Fujitaka nodded knowingly.  "The last time she said that she came back from New York with tattoos and pink hair and with a gang of freaking punks none less!"

"I remember well," Fujitaka said.  "It was a bliss neither the tattoos or the dye was permanent.  Nadesico almost fainted."

Touya frowned, and so did Fujitaka.  Who was going to pick Sakura up at the airport?  Sure they could send the chauffer and all, but that would only alert the press and kami knows what they'ld write on the papers this time.  Someting scandalous no doubt, and with the new generation, that bunch of bold papparazi with freedom-of-press stickers on their foreheads, taking the communications media over, it wouldn't be that easy for the Kinomoto Enterprises to hold them back.

Both men were deep in thought when a sudden knock on the door broke in.  Touya raised an eyebrow but simply received a shrug from the older man.  

"Come in," Fujitaka said, with a trace of annoyance for being interrupted in that precarious moment.  He had explicitly told his secretary to not let anyone in.

.~*~.  .~*~..~*~.  .~*~..~*~.  .~*~.

I straightened my coat and took a deep breath.  I was sure I had interrupted.  How much sure?  Very.  I had been eardropping their whole conversation, looking for the right timing to break in.  No, it wasn't the secretary's fault.  I had flashed the poor woman one of my heart-melting smiles and told her it was really important that I talked to her boss.  She was at first a little reluctant to let me in the corridor that led to Mr. Kinomoto's office, but I convinced her at last.

It could have been largely due to the fact that I wasn't lying because Kinomoto had indeed given me a secret mission, which I of course told Wei about before carrying out successfully.  It was relatively easy though, I just had to meet some guy at a deserted café and bring him the package the guy would give to me.  Of course I didn't opened it, that could signify instant death.  And Li Xiao Lang, was of course not born to die this young and charming.  My plan was to give Kinomoto the package and wish with all my will that he let me stay and share its content and meaning with me.  Alright, that's not a plan.  But, hey, what did you expect?  It has been barely a month since I arrived to Japan and I've already accomplished more than any of the other buddies:  I've gained enough of Kinomoto's trust for him to assign a mission to me, and it hadn't even been through that daughter of his, Kinomoto Sakura, whom I haven't had the pleasure to meet yet.  That will change soon, of course.

I opened the door and walked in casually, then stopped on my heels feigning surprise for supposedly having just realized I had interrupted their conversation.  I promptly casted an apologetical look at the Kinomotos, father and son, and murmured a "_I'm DEEPLY sorry_."

Mr. Kinomoto (father) was the first to speak.  "Ah, it's you, Li," he began, standing up and motioning me to take a seat.  I bowed and sat down, as the good boy I am.  "Nothing to be sorry about.  We were just talking about my daughter, Sakura."  I nodded and smiled lightly.  "She's returning to Japan tonight," he continued.  

I caught sight of the look Touya was giving his father, but he ignored it and told me all the stuff I've so carefully listened already.  It's hard to believe that a man that can be so honest as Mr. Kinomoto have just been, is involved in doubtful business, as I was told.

"I can pick her up," I volunteered casually, trying not to sound eager.  "If you want me to, that is."  I waited for their reaction, and was relieved when Mr. Kinomoto's face lighten up and he smiled at me.  However Touya ...

"Why?" he asked without decorations, glaring at me.  I swear I did all I could to make him like me, as a friend, that is, but it seems it's meant to be this way.  I don't like him and I know the feeling is mutual.  _Why? _I thought sarcastically.  _'Cause I have to enamor her, you moron!_

Touya stood diagonally across from me, arms folded across the chest.  I was elaborating my answer, when he spoke again.  "I won't have womanizers play with my sister," he stated and I was taken aback.  It's incredible how this guy seems to be able to read my thoughts so well.  I'll make note not to think when he's in my perimeter.  By now, Kinomoto was also looking at me, waiting for me to say something.

I did the only thing that came to my mind.  I laughed heartily.  "You need not to worry.  I doubt she'll want to have anything with a senior like me.  Besides she's a child and I look unto her as the sister I never had,"  I partly lied.  If they only knew I had four, annoying if I may add, sisters back in Hong Kong.  I hoped that convinced them.

"We really appreciate this, Li.  You've saved us all," Mr. Kinomoto told me and I smiled.

"Whatever," Touya murmured and began walking towards the door.  I sighed in relief watching his retreating form, I almost smiled in triumph.  Too soon though.  He turned his head just before stepping out the room and said in a low yet clear (and threatening voice):  "Better stick to your word."  I gulped.

"Don't mind him, Li.  Touya's always like that when it comes to little Sakura.  He's a little overprotective," Mr. Kinomoto said in a reasurring tone.

_A little_?  _I don't even want to imagine what will he do to me when I actually start to date her, _I told myself.

"I would be too," I said.  "So, when is your daughter arriving?"

"At 7:30 tonight," Fujitaka said.  "_Air France _flight 607 from Paris."  He wrote down the details  on a card and handed it to me.

"I'll arrive ahead time and bring her to your house right away," I told him.

"I owe you, Li.  Arigatou-gozaimasu,"  he thanked me sincerely.  "Please take care no reporters see her ... her 'surprise.' "

"Count on me," I said, all professionally.  We stood up and shook hands.  I was on my way out when I suddenly remember the package I had inside my briefcase.  I handed it to him and he took it gratefully, almost lovingly.  I really wanted to know the contents of the mysterious package.  All I knew was it was light.  Too bad for me.  He didn't show any intentions in sharing with me, and so I left, not before accepting his thanks once more.

TBC ...

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Arigartou for R&R, minna-san!  I'm glad you liked the prelude, heh!  ^-^  Hope you like this first chapter as well!  Ja!

PS.  Do you like it mainly from Syaoran's POV or shall I change?


	3. Chapter II

**Undercover**

By Anime no Miko

-----//----//----//------

*whispers*  It's true, I, Anime no Miko, came up with CCS.  *sighs*  They just won't give me any credit. .             

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Chapter 2:  _Surprise!_

(Tokyo International Airport)

Hands thrust inside the pockets of my dressing pants, I paced back and forth across the airdrome with great impatience, completely unaware of the increasing probabilities of me making a hole in the white marble floor.  The frown on my face deepened as I casted a glance at my new brand watch.  Two hours.  I had been waiting for two damned, boringly inactive and insufferable long hours!  _She _was actually making _me_ wait for her.  I gritted my teeth.  The nerves of that girl!  She should know better than playing with my time, that Kinomoto Sakura.  Our first encounter and the damsel decides she is going to be late.  She'd better show up now or else ...

I shook my head slowly and ran a hand through the mess of my unruly hair thus ending up messing it even more, if such a thing is possible.  I was being illogical.  She ought to be late.  The flight had been delayed due to some precarious torment in the Mediterranean and she couldn't possibly be blamed for it or could she?  Goddamnit!  How I hate to wait!  I was never the patient, indolent type of guy.  I have to be always active, working on either body exercises or carnal pleasure, or doing mental work, some thinking, any.  

Obviously the latest fitted the best in my surroundings, so I engaged in an evaluation of the course of my actions.  _Pick up the girl at the airport_.  I arrived with one hour of anticipation.  Foolish of me.  _The flight is delayed due to the weather.  _I had already phoned Fujitaka so he wouldn't worry or god forbids it, suspect of me.  After that, I waited and waited.  _Still no signs of the plane's arrival.  _I continued waiting.  I waited longer than I've ever had in my whole life.__

Concentrated on these musings I had made my way to a nearby bench.  Now I laid sprawled on a corner, my back reclined against the metallic sit and both hands locked behind to support my head.  I closed my eyes and sighed.  This was going to be a long night.  

_"Air France flight 607 from Paris has arrived.  Passengers will disembark at gate G17."_

_Finally_, I thought, but I didn't move an inch from my place.  Instead, I made myself more comfortable and reassumed my pondering.  They would without doubt take their time to disembark totally, considering they had to go through customs and all the annoyances which constitute airports' policy.

"Li Xiaolang, I suspect?"

I stiffened upon hearing my name.  Had I gotten in trouble so soon?  Without having even  started working on Fujitaka's daughter?  Had I been caught?  I opened one eyelid and then the other, cautiously.  I smiled foolishly at my momentary paranoia and relaxed.  Peering down at me was a girl with light brown hair pulled back into a french braid.  I recognized her at once.  Kinomoto Sakura.  Careless of me to forget the priviledges of first class.  

She backed up making space for me as I straightened up to my full height.  My amber eyes studied her for a moment, from head to toes, widening considerably.  She looked so ... right down, pathetically childish with that pink attire!  Even the eyeglasses that concealed her huge baby-like eyes were pink-colored.  I winced.  Pink, such a girlish color.

"Well?"

The hint of impatience in her voice brought me back to present time.  I confirmed her suspicion on my identity, bowed and excused my early impertinence promptly.  I told her I was a friend of the family and the business.  She acknowledged with a gesture and politely, very politely but with a tone I didn't quite like, asked me to carry her handbags.

Whoever she thought I was?  Her personal luggage carrier?  For the second time in that night, I gritted my teeth on account for her.  Nonetheless, I obliged gallantly.  

 "Here, let me help you."  I diverted my deadly glare from Kinomoto's back and looked up at the stranger.  He had black-blue hair that contrasted with his pale skin and wore round, silver-rimmed eyeglasses.

"Dear, you need not to do that," she spoke to him sweetly.  So I met her boyfriend.  Surprise!  She had a boyfriend.

He just smiled at her and picking up one of the bags, walked towards her, offering his free arm, which she took smudgely.

He looked at me over his shoulder and I for a moment I thought I saw a  mischievous glint playing in his eyes.  

.~*~.  .~*~..~*~.  .~*~..~*~.  .~*~.

The ride to the Kinomoto's residence was weary, as expected.  I was aware of the great distance from the airport to the mansion, situated on the outskirts of the city, but somehow amidst the silence that reigned in the car, it felt longer than it was.  Hiragizawa and I talked about non-important things once or twice during the journey, he reserving what I wanted to know and I doing the same in exchange.  As for her, no long after we got out from the airport did she fell asleep on his lap.

(Kinomoto's Residence)

Finally, the huge portal bearing the Kinomoto's star-shaped shield of amrs came into sight and I drove the car through the beautiful gardens adorning the alley.  

The butler opened the huge door and uttered a cry of surprise at the sight of his little mistress cuddled comfortably in the arms of a stranger.  He calmed down when he noticed me though, and told me that Fujitaka and Touya were not back from their meeting yet.  _Interesting_, I thought.  Since she was fast asleep, it was up to me to introduce him to the family manservant, which I did, as briefly as I could, without adorment.  Just then the sleeping child half opened one eye groggily and asked him to take her to her room.  

"Eriol, I ... want ...my ... bed."

"I know, my Sakura.  Shh ... I'll carry you upstairs."

The words spoken convinced the butler, who stood aside making way for the couple.  He asked me if I was staying as well.  I shook my head.  This was not the right time, for my plans had gone havoc with the recent turn of events.  The door closed behind me as I turned around, got into the car, started the ignition and sped away.

Making her fall for me wouldn't be as easy as I first thought.  I had a rival.  His name, Hiragizawa Eriol.

TBC ...

~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ ~ * ~ 

Arigatou-gozaimasu, minna!  Gomen for taking so long to update this.  I will continue writing from Syaoran's POV, but when you get tired of it do tell so I can change.  Ja! And don't forget to review ... comments, death threats, queries, flames ... I appreciate them all.  ^-^


End file.
